La declaracion del principe
by Fisheri
Summary: -Froggy…-Bel estaba serio.  -…-Fran estaba en shock.  -M-me gu… -dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras luchaba internamente contra su orgullo.


Regreseee! ¡Todos huyan! XDDDD

Había dicho que no publicaría hasta hacer algo que me gustara o_ó

Y ya me di cuenta de que lo que hago no me gusta X3 Pero creo que esta vez sí salió como quería 0^0

Por lo que ahora les presento este fic sin sentido, no es que los demás que haya hecho si tuvieran sentido, es solo que éste tiene menos que los demás ^^U

Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano, solo los tome prestados un rato para divertirme muajajaja XDDD

Es todo, ahora si a leer. XP

* * *

**La declaración del príncipe**

Bel se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión de los Varia, estaba acostado en el césped mirando hacia el cielo, algo raro en el príncipe que al parecer odiaba la tranquilidad, pero esa vez decidió ceder ante ella y dejarse llevar.

-Shesheshe

Una peculiar risa se escuchó muy cerca poniendo al príncipe alerta.

-Oye príncipe falso, te tengo un reto.

Bel estaba algo sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían, una vez más su "querido onee-san" estaba parado frente a él con una maniática sonrisa que era característica de ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién te dio permiso de llamarme así?

-Pues te describe perfectamente, además esa miseria de subordinado que tienes lo hace, ¿Por qué yo no?

-Porque tú no eres él- contestó sin más preámbulo.

-Aahhh entiendo Shesheshe.-Dijo de forma insinuante mientras dibujaba un corazón en el aire mirando maliciosamente a Bel.

-¡Como jodes, ni que fuera como tú maldito pervertido!-Le reclamó sonrojado -¿Y no se supone que estabas muerto?- Trató de desviar el tema antes de que su sangre siguiera acumulándose en su rostro.

- Shesheshe soy inmortal, ya deberías de saberlo.

- Eres basura Ushishishi.

- Shesheshe Basura ¿Será porque estoy emparentado contigo?

-Pues claro, porque yo obtuve todo lo bueno, y de las sobras que quedaron te formaste tú shishishi.

-¿Eres idiota verdad? Recuerda que yo soy el mayor, por lo que me formé primero.

-…Tsk …- Chasqueó Bel, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Como sea, he venido a retarte.- Continuó Rasiel mientras miraba sus uñas perfectamente formadas dándose aires de grandeza.

-¿Así? ¿Y en qué? No hay nada en lo que puedas vencerme.-Bel se cruzó de brazos, no permitiría que su gemelo osara ser supremo a él.

-Claro que si, te gano en toooodo, pero ahora no se trata de ese tipo de reto, este es un reto para prepararte ¿Soy el hermano mayor recuerdas? Tengo que guiarte para que puedas enfrentarte a la vida.

-Por favor, Ushishi, si no logras prepararte ni a ti mismo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es que sigo vivo?

-No le caíste bien a los muertos.

-Uh-uh –dijo negando a la vez con su dedo índice- Eso es patético.

-Sí, claro que lo es… Pero es tu realidad y tienes que enfrentarla, Ushishishi

-Me refiero a que tu comentario es patético.

-Ah eso, pues que querías, tengo que rebajar mi lenguaje para que sea compatible contigo.

-Deja de cambiarme el tema… Entonces aceptas o no.- El gemelo ladeo su cabeza colocando su mano derecha bajo su mejilla en señal de aburrimiento.

-De que se trata- no tenía intensiones de seguirle la corriente a su hermanito pero el hecho de que insinuara que el príncipe de los varia era aburrido le era insultante.

-Shesheshe… De una declaración- Dijo de forma sombría mientras una aura negra aparecía a su alrededor.

-¿Declaración?- Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Sí, declaración.-Una mueca de sadismo apareció en el rostro de Rasiel.

-Um… declaración…- Dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa perversa con su mano.

-¡Con un…! ¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Y deja de tratar de ganarme con las expresiones sádicas!

-Ishishishi Tranquilo bipolar ¿Y qué tengo que declarar?- Preguntó recobrando su sonrisa habitual

-Dios…- Dijo rodando los ojos- ¿Por qué no me mandaste un hámster en lugar de esta cosa de hermano?- Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras se tapaba el rostro mostrando una gran decepción- Pues… declararte, decirle a alguien que te gusta o algo así.

-Ok, tú estás drogado.-Dedujo inmediatamente Bel.

- ¡Hoy no! ¡Digo!… Ash

¡Zap!

Un golpe en seco se escuchó debido al gran abanico de papel que se impactó contra la cabeza de Bel.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Reprochaba mientras tocaba el área lastimada.

-Que te importa… Gallina.

- ¿Por no hacer tus estupideces? Ishishishi, No, eso es ser racional.

- Shesheshe, Eres gallinaaaa , cuaa cuaaaa.-Dijo burlándose con la frente en alto mientras miraba de forma insignificante su hermano menor.

-Asi hacen los patos, tarado.

-Uh… coooc cooooc.

-Shishi ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que esa estupidez me va a insultar?

- Cooooooooooooooooooc

.-Shishishi, me das lástima

-Coooooc coooc coooooc

-¡Esta bien lo haré!

-Coo- digo, Bien, hazlo shesheshe

-Pues lo hago.

-Muy bien hazlo.

-Lo haré.

-¡Pues hazlo!¡Quiero ver que lo hagas pero ya!¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

- Pero no me has dicho con quien maldito paranoico.

-Umm…Froggy

Una cuchilla fue lanzada hacia Rasiel pero fue desviada gracias a un gran abanico de papel.

-Solo yo lo llamo así- Dijo algo molesto.

-Oh, shesheshe- Volvió a mirar a Bel de forma insinuante.

-Idiota… Deja de pensar tonterías ¡Y deja de dibujar esos malditos corazoncitos!

Un grupo de cuchillas salieron lanzadas nuevamente y fueron bloqueadas por el abanico gigante… nuevamente.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo sacudiendo su abanico de las cuchillas- Pero hazlo ya antes de que mi mayordomo Don exigente me encuentre.

-Ushishi por eso el príncipe no tiene estorbos, así hace lo que quiere.

- ¿Ah sí? Claro, como esta declaración ¿no?

-…..Uh…-Ni como contestar, si decía que si, entonces daría a entender que si quería hacer la declaración y si decía que no, admitiría que no hacia lo que él quería.

-Shesheshe

- Cállate bastardo, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ambos príncipes se adentraron al interior de la fortaleza de los varias en busca de la ranita, la cual no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

La presa se encontraba leyendo en la sala principal. Los gemelos se detuvieron en la puerta y se quedaron observando por la rendija.

Pasaron 5min…

10 min…

35 min…

-¿A qué hora piensas entrar?- Dijo Rasiel mirándolo de reojo

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Bel mirándolo de la misma manera.

-Para decirle que el hijo es de él, sheshe - Dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Para declararte! ¿Para qué más? ¡Miseria de hermano!- Dijo ahora alterado.

- Shishishi, Soy tu gemelo, hermano idiota, no tu reflejo así que no me llames miseria.

-Si, si como sea –Empujó a bel dentro de la sala- Muévete que no tengo tu tiempo.

-Tsk pues si tanta prisa tienes lárgate, de todos modos nadie te llamó.

-No me voy hasta que cumplas con el acuerdo. Shesheshe- Rasiel se cruzó de brazos

-Maldición- Bel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su kohai, no le quedaba de otra, o hacia la estupidez que su hermano le pedía o soportaba las demás tonterías que haría su hermano si se quedaba hasta que le diera por irse.

- Hey Froggy

Fran continuó leyendo su libro sin atender al llamado, sabía que era su sempai, por lo que no considero importante el hacerle caso, seguramente solo venia a molestarlo diciéndole alguna estupidez y después de encajarle una docena de cuchillas e insultarlo se iría.

-Ushishi, la rana está siendo maleducado con el príncipe.

-¿Podría ahórrame el tiempo, encajarme los cuchillos e irse de una vez?

-Mmm..- Bel se puso serio por un momento- Ranita tonta.-Lanzó uno de sus cuchillas pero no con dirección a Fran, si no a su libro logrando así que obtener su obtención.

- Bel sempai… ¿Ahora también planea desquitarse con mis cosas?-Dijo mirándolo inexpresivamente.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Dijo acercándose lo suficiente para quedar frente a él.

-¿Uh?…

-…Te …

-¿?

-Yo…

Fran arqueo una ceja ¿Acaso esa era una nueva forma de molestar?

-Rana estúpida, Ushishi- Finalizo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

-Igualmente príncipe idiota- Suspiró y continuó su lectura con su libro acuchillado, su sempai era tan predecible.

-Shesheshe- Su gemelo que lo esperaba en el pasillo bloqueo su camino.

- Cumplí con el trato así que quítate.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y tu como sabes? Ni siquiera oíste.

-Por que el chico no se alteró.

-Ushishi, pierdes tu tiempo, jamás va a reaccionar.

-Uh, tienes razón, se trata de ti después de todo, es mucho pedir que emociones a alguien.

-Que insinúas maldito bastardo.

-El abuelo tendría más pegue que tu.

-¡Bastardo repite eso!- Dijo señalándolo firmemente mientras que en su otra mano relucía amenazadoramente un abanico de cuchillas.

-¿Uh? ¿Acaso eres masoquista o qué?

-Lo dije porque te hare tragar tus palabras, Ushishishi

-Ahh ya, -dijo golpeando la base de su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda en señal de haber captado la idea- Shesheshe , bien quiero ver que lo intentes.

-¡Froggy!

Bel entro de nuevo a la sala abriendo la puerta de golpe.

.Oh, genial, ahora regresó a acuchillar el sillón.-Dijo el peliverde que trataba de centrarse en su lectura.

-Froggy escucha bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez.- Bel se colocó de forma imponente frente al peliverde.

-Es imposible no escuchar sus insoportables gritos Senpai.

-Oh, ¿Entonces… ya escuchaste de qué va esto? Um… eso debería hacerlo más fácil ushishishi.

-No sé a que se refiere, solo sé que trama algo- Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba- De todos modos ¿No puede buscarse otro pasatiempo? Digo esto ya empieza a ser algo insoportable y… ¿Uh? –No termino de hablar cuando se percato de que su senpai estaba de nuevo en la salida discutiendo con… ¿La puerta?... Umm, había visto muchas cosas extrañas desde que llegó a Varia, pero esto… no es que no lo esperara, sabía que el estado mental de su senpai estaba en el límite de la locura, si no es que ya lo había cruzado, pero no era lo mismo suponerlo a verlo realmente.

Después de gritarle a la puerta, maldecirla y patearla, El rubio miro a Fran nuevamente, este se sobresalto un poco y comenzó a sentirse nervioso al ver a su senpai venir hacia el de forma rápida y peligrosa.

-Froggy…-Bel estaba serio.

-…-Fran estaba en shock.

-M-me gu… -dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras luchaba internamente contra su orgullo.

Al parecer no podría ganarle, por lo que tomo uno de los cojines del sillón y se tapo el rostro gritando lo que tenía en mente y una que otra maldición que había salido debido a la situación en la que estaba.

Fran no pudo entender lo que había dicho ya que solo había escuchado palabras indescifrables con un "jodeteescoriadehermano" que se alcanzo a percibir debido a que Bel descubrió su rostro antes de terminar la frase.

El cojín fue aventado hacia la cara de Fran quien rápidamente lo esquivo como si se tratara de algo altamente peligroso. Y no era para menos, el menor empezaba a sospechar sobre si su senpai podría tener rabia o algo parecido.

Bel salió de la sala azotando la puerta.

El ilusionista se asomó temerosamente sobre el respaldo del sillón, se quedo mirando el cojín tirado en el suelo.

-Bueno… habrá que incinerarlo.

De pronto otra vez se abrió la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo… al parecer pronto se habría que cambiar la puerta nuevamente.

Rasiel entró con un gran abanico en una mano y con la otra arrastraba a Bel tras de sí, el cual venia sobándose la frente y diciendo una serie de palabras las cuales Fran aun desconocía.

Bel fue aventado contra un sillón que estaba a la derecha de donde estaba Fran.

-Observa gallinita como es que se hacen las cosas -Dijo tomando a Fran del mentón y acercando su rostro al de él.

-No te aproveches maldito pervertido-Dijo Bel empujando a Rasiel- En ningún momento quedamos que sería un beso.

-No lo iba a besar retrasado, era para darle más… Emotividad shesheshe

-Jodete.

-Ohh, ¿Bel-senpai está enojado? Sheshe she- Se burlo el mayor al darse cuenta de cuál o más bien quien era su debilidad.

Te lo quieres quedar verdad? Ishishi siempre te han gustado mis cosas.

Rasiel se reincorporó sonriendo ante lo dicho.

-Corrección hermanito, siempre me ha gustado lo mismo que TE gusta, y al parecer, este niño no está tan mal-dijo examinando a Fran de pies a cabeza.

Bel se enfadó ante tal acción y Fran ni se inmutó ya que al parecer había cambiado su sistema a "modo seguro" para evitar traumarse, ya que dos tipos locos hablando de locuras no era bueno para su salud.

-Senpai- dijo Fran reaccionando-Entonces usted…

Tonalidades de rojo adornaron el rostro del príncipe de Varia, por eso debió haber corrido a su hermano lo antes posible, ahora la rana se daría cuenta de su secreto.

-¿Usted cree que soy atractivo? –dijo Fran dirigiéndose a Rasiel.

Ambos gemelos quedaron impactados ante la reacción del menor, no esperaban que hiciera eso, Fran había ignorado a Bel, había ignorado sus sentimientos por él, ya que con lo que había dado a entender el mayor de los gemelos, ambos debían estar interesados en el peliverde.

Rasiel se echo a reír.

Bel se sintió indignado, tanto tiempo dedicado a su rana, tantas cuchillas afiladas especialmente para él, tantas torturas ingeniadas solo para el ¿Y así le pagaba?¿ Eligiendo a su hermano muy por encima de él? Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

-Sheshe ¿El principito abandona la batalla?

-Volverá- dijo Fran

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no me ha acuchillado aun.

-Shesheshe Conoces mejor a mi hermanito que yo ¿Eh?

-Que esperaba, me obligan a estar mucho tiempo con él, más del que yo quisiera.

-Shesheshe, La ranita me cae bien como cuñado

-¿Eh? …-Arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión- Por cierto aun no me ha contestado.

-¿Qué cosa?

Al parecer el olvidar preguntas incomodas era algo que venía de familia.

-Que si cree que soy atractivo.

-Mmm… Tal vez no en el sentido de que me gustes, pero sé que mi hermanito se desvive por ti shesheshe

-Y como sabe eso- El peliverde se mantenía incrédulo, después de todo parecía que los príncipes de ese linaje no conocían la honestidad.

-Porque somos hermanos, los hermanos saben eso –Extendió su gran abanico y comenzó a abanicarse de forma elegante- …y por que leí su diario sheshe.

-¿Eh? ¿Bel-senpai tiene un diario?

-Claro ¿Qué clase de príncipe no tendría un diario?

-Uh… pensé que eso era popular solo para las chicas.

- ¿Por qué una chica tendría un diario? Eso es ilógico.

- Ehh sí… muy ilógico- Dijo desviando la mirada a un lado y con una mueca de sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

De pronto la puerta fue azotada nuevamente, cediendo finalmente a la fuerza de gravedad por lo que cayó brutalmente en el suelo.

-Tsk estúpida puerta.

Bel apareció con el mayordomo de Rasiel a un lado.

-Joven Rasiel, al fin lo encuentro, por favor deje de huir de sus vacunas y terminemos con esto de una vez.

-¿Eh? Maldito Belphegor.

-Ushishishi, la venganza es dulce hermanito.

El mayordomo tomo a Rasiel de la cintura y se lo echo en el hombro saliendo de la sala, Rasiel pataleaba, golpeaba y gritaba pero sabía que era inútil, después de todo la masa muscular de su mayordomo que era ocultada por su traje no era solo de adorno.

-Estúpida rana- Bel se dirigió hacia Fran y lo tomo de su chamarra- Así que andas de facilón con ese idiota.

- Yo no hice eso Bel-senpai, solo le hice una pregunta.

-Si claro, ese tipo de preguntas le hicieron a mi madre y ahora mira, nacimos mi hermano y yo.

-Uh, no lo sabía senpai, aunque dudo que yo pudiera tener gemelos.- Dijo pensativo

-Idiota... ¿Y además que es eso de andar diciéndole senpai a cualquiera?

- ¿Eh? Pues cualquiera que sea superior en la organización lo es ¿No?

-¡Pero el idiota ese no es de la organización, ni siquiera se conocen, ni trabajan, ni estudian juntos, ni nada!

-Amm cierto, creo que tuve un pequeño error.

-Ushishi ¿Pequeño error estúpida rana? Ni se te ocurra llamar senpai a nadie más que a mi ¿Entendiste?

-Vale senpai, me pregunto… ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que dio a entender su hermano?

-¿Qué cosa?

Demonios, otra vez la maldita amnesia de las preguntas incomodas.

Fran suspiro

-Que usted me quiere

La sangre volvió a abrir paso hacia su rostro contestando a la pregunta, pero Bel se negó a admitirlo.

-Por supuesto que no, ese idiota está loco.

-ah y usted muy cuerdo ¿No?

-Cállate -dijo arrojando a Fran sobre el sillón - Y otra cosa, el idiota tampoco te quiere, así que ni se te ocurra hacerte ilusiones con él.

-Oh entonces ¿Debo hacerme ilusiones con usted?- preguntó con intenciones de averiguar si lo que el otro príncipe había dicho era cierto.

Bel se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su kohai.

-Si eso quieres…- Finalmente contestó y salió de la habitación tapándose el rostro con una mano y la otra en el bolsillo, en esos momentos deseaba que su cabello fuera más largo para cubrir bien esos malditos sonrojos que tantos problemas le daban.

Fran se recostó en el sillón y se quedó mirando el techo, miro su libro acuchillado tirado en el suelo, lo levantó, pensó un poco y decidió abandonarlo nuevamente. Había una lectura más provechosa en forma de diario que tenía que leer por lo que se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de su senpai, no sin antes darle una merecida despedida a la puerta rota, pobre, no había durado ni media semana.

FIN

* * *

¡Al fin! Un Oneshot… Algo largo… Pero Oneshot al fin y al cabo. X3

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado. O_o

~Aah ~ a mi me gustó estar a hasta las 3 de la mañana escribiendo … Vale no es cierto, no me gustó nadita ¬ ¬

Pero solo a esa hora se me empiezan a ocurrir demencias como estas, ¿Sera porque mi cerebro ya deja de funcionar? O.o

Jejeje bueno, me voy, tengo muuucha tarea y 5 fics en la lista de espera que se terminaran la próxima vez que me pueda desvelar XDDD

Y con esto de que se acercan unos 3 días sin escuela creo que los terminaré ¬w¬

Por cierto, no hubo literalmente ninguna declaración O.o Jejeje XDDD

Reviewsss pleaseee! T^T


End file.
